No Longer Simply a Friend
by SilverShadowKitsune
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends for 8 years. Kikyo was his GF for a while, but she hurt him. Kagome tries to help him, but no use. Can both show the other their feelings before Kikyo ruins everything again? InuKag, rated for cursing slightl


Konnichiwa! Here's another one-shot from me. Just like my first one, this is also based off a short story I wrote for English class. Strange, isn't it? Anyways, I hope you like this one. If you do and you haven't read my other one-shot and story, please read them and review!

Actions "Speaking"

_Thoughts and ideas in character's head_

**Indicates change in scene**

As Kagome walked home from her high school in the outskirts of Tokyo, her raven hair swaying as she walked, she thought about her best friend, Inuyasha. Kagome thought she looked like a normal girl. Her shiny black hair reached down past her shoulders, to about mid-upper back. Her eyes were a strange shade of stormy blue-gray. She was tall for her age of 16, and her legs gave her looks like that of a model.

She and Inuyasha had been friends since the 4th grade. He was also tall for his age, 16 as well, with ebony black hair, violet-steel gray eyes, and a leader-like posture. When they meet, a group of bullies had been picking on her, both verbally and physically. Inuyasha had stopped them, and from then on, they were great friends. Sure, they fought quite a lot, but it was all a game for them, to see how would crack first. Sometimes the fights got a bit physical, but nothing they couldn't handle. They each had a different point of view in most situations, but could agree eventually. One thing that they disagreed on constantly when they were 14 was Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kikyo.

Kikyo. The name of that girl boiled Kagome's blood. No matter what she did, she couldn't get Inuyasha to see that his girlfriend was going to hurt him. Kagome knew she would, she could see it in Kikyo's emotionless brown eyes. And Kikyo did hurt him, four weeks after they had gotten together. Kagome tried to help him in anyway she could, but Inuyasha become cold, unemotional to almost everyone, including Kagome to a degree. Their arguments seemed to get worse, and then almost disappeared. It was almost like Inuyasha didn't care what happened to him, the world, or Kagome. His eyes seemed hard, as if he wanted something, but never got it. Kagome had no clue what it was, but she had a want as well.

Her want was Inuyasha. His cocky laugh when he decided to lighten up made her heart giddy and light as well. He made her laugh when she was done, and he always helped her. And now she wanted to do the same to him. To make him laugh. To light up his heart. To make him smile and be happy again. She knew she loved him. She knew since she was 14. She knew it, and had never had a boyfriend. She only wanted Inuyasha. Sure, he could be an egotistical idiot, but that was part of the reason she loved him. They seemed to complete each other, like yin and yang.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts by the rustling of the bushes to her left. Being as curious as a newborn puppy, she parted them and started trying to find the noise. Soon, she came to a clearing, and heard voices. Not loudly enough to be heard, but she could identify them. Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo seemed to ask a question, and Inuyasha responded in a loud tone. Kagome could recognize this tone as the one he used when someone told him something, and he was denying it. Then his tone changed, to one where he was barely hearable to Kagome, letting her know that he was telling truth. Kikyo spoke again in a tone, as if she had Inuyasha within her grasp once again.

Kagome could only guess what had been said. Kikyo probably asked Inuyasha if he liked/loved Kagome, he denied, and told Kikyo he loved her. And she was happy. Kagome could see the smirk on her face. Near to tears, Kagome ran in the opposite direction, not caring if the two in the clearing heard her.

**A Few Minutes Before Kagome Overheard**

Inuyasha had been walking through the woods on his way home, trying to sort through his thoughts. First, they landed on Kikyo. He had trusted her, loved her, the wench, and she stabbed him in the back. Almost literally. She almost killed him.

His thoughts then came to Kagome. A smile briefly lit his features. After being best friends for nearly eight years, he could almost read her like a book. Almost. There was one thing in her eyes that he couldn't decode. Almost as if she wanted something, but had given up hope in receiving it. He wanted to see her happy. When she smiled, although he didn't show it, so did his heart. He would do anything possible for her.

His musings were interrupted when he stepped into a clearing, where stood Kikyo. Soon, after about a minute of staring, she walked towards him, draping her arms around his neck, and asked in a sweet, seductive tone, "Inuyasha, do you still love me?"

He automatically threw her arms off, and jumped back as far as his could, which was a good three feet. "Hell no! Are you nuts! You nearly killed me, broke my heart, and now you're asking if I love you! Keep dreaming," he said in a loud voice, but then added in a quiet voice, "I love Kagome. She's true, unlike you."

"Well," said Kikyo in a possessive voice, "at least I know that I'll have to get revenge, or make you love me again."

"Like I said," Inuyasha added in a dark tone, "keep dreaming." And with that, he walked out of the woods hoping to get away from Kikyo.

He was now walking along the path to Kagome's house. For some reason, he had to see her. Maybe she could make him forget about Kikyo. Her house was almost in view, even though it was getting dark. A few more minutes and he would reach her home, her.

Suddenly, he stopped. Faintly, he heard sobbing. They were deep sobs, one that he recognized. _Kagome. _Something had upset her, he knew it. Before he could stop himself, he went charging thought the bushes, and found her on the ground, kneeling, sobbing. Her shiny hair was in disarray, traveling its length down her back like a black and blue rainbow waterfall. Immediately, his heart went out to her. He bent down to try to comfort her, but at his touch, she flinched and attempted to run. She had never, NEVER, done that in the past. Something was defiantly wrong with his friend.

"Alright, what's going one?" Inuyasha asked the female before him. "I want to know what's going on," he said in a rough tone.

"Inuyasha…" began Kagome, only to be cut off.

"Don't try to sweet talk me, Kagome," he said. "Tell me what's going on. Now!" he practically demanded.

"Inuyasha, please, I don't want to talk about it." Kagome answered quietly. _Can't he see he's breaking my heart?_ she thought. _I want to tell him I love him, but what if he rejects me? I'm pretty sure that he loves Kikyo._ Out loud, she said, "Please Inuyasha, just leave me alone," as she once again tried to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" practically shouted Inuyasha as he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. _Damn it, I love her, but she probably sees me as a friend. I can't tell her. Not yet._ "Kagome, I've known you for nearly eight years, and I know something is wrong. Now tell me!"

_Should I tell him the truth?_ wondered Kagome. _Or should I lie and make up something? _Inuyasha then lowered his gaze from searching her face and locked eyes with her. _Shit, he's looking at me with those eyes. He knows I can't lie to him now. Might as well tell the truth. Maybe he'll leave Kikyo for me. Fat chance, but worth a shot._

_That's it, _Inuyasha thought, _if she doesn't talk soon, I'm telling her I love her. Maybe the shock will make her answer. After the fiasco with Kikyo, Kagome was the one who made things better for me. Let's see if I can help her with whatever is bothering her now_

"Inuyasha," cautiously began Kagome.

"Kagome," began Inuyasha at almost the exact same moment. In unison, they both finished their sentences.

"I love you."

Silence prevailed for at least a minute, each in shock over what the other had spoken. Neither of them thought the other could return their feelings. Kagome thought he might still love Kikyo. Inuyasha thought that she only saw him as a good friend, and nothing more. The single phrase bounced around their brains.

"Was that what was bothering you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked gently.

"Kind of. I heard you and Kikyo talking in the clearing, but I couldn't understand what you were saying. I though you loved Kikyo still. Do you mean it? You really love me?

"Of course, Kagome. Why would I lie?"' he asked as he gently pulled her closer to his body and heat. Before she could resist, he lowered his head and pressed his lips firmly onto hers.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Inuyasha's lips on hers were pure bliss. Her eyes slowly closed as she marveled the soft feeling of his lips and leaned in, deepening it.

Both were in heaven, and as they pulled apart and looked into the other's eyes, they saw what they both couldn't read before. Inuyasha wanted Kagome, and Kagome wanted Inuyasha. Love now replaced the want and shined as they indulged in a second kiss, they were finally happy in their minds, no longer separated within their minds by fear of rejection.

One fear still remained in Inuyasha's mind, though. Kikyo said she would get revenge on him. What if he used Kagome against him while he wasn't looking? _Well then, I'll just have to stay by her at all times. I'm sure she wouldn't mind,_ he thought as he walked Kagome home. Unknown to both of them, a pair of eyes watched them through the dark, and look of anger and bitterness in them.

Okay minna, as you can see, there is definitely a sequel if you review. I'll have to work on a sequel to "A New Chance At Life and Love" since so many people want one. Please read and review my stories, I'll write my sequels and additional chapters for "With a Rising Sun, Things Change" faster! Arigato, ja ne!


End file.
